Torturous Electricity
by SarahMason16
Summary: Lea Swann is an agent for SHEILD. One day she breaks Loki out of his prison cell on the condition that he'll help her get revenge on her abusive foster-father. They escape to Germany where SHEILD can't find them and quickly fall in love.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

A/N: This fanfic comes from a role play that is on Tumblr

* * *

Lea Swann sat down at the usual table. "So, are you going to actually tell me anything this time?" She looked up from the files spread in front of her to Loki, who was smirking slightly. He remained silent for a moment as he watched his interrogator. Then he looked about the room. Metal walls, metal table, metal chairs. So much metal.

"Maybe" He replied simply, still a stupid smirk on his face.

"Alright. That's an improvement on last two weeks." Lea kicked her shoes off, the damn heels pinched, and drew her feet underneath her on the chair. "Tell me what you did yesterday." She demanded, no care if he didn't like her tone.

Loki's eyes fell upon the blue eyed girl once more. "Why do you want to know that, petty Midgardian?" He rubbed his feet together under the table, waiting for her response.

"I was trying to make pleasant conversation, the whole interrogation thing is getting kinda old, God of Mischief." She ran her hands through her brown hair and sighed. "I know you don't want to be here, Loki. Neither do I frankly, but Director Fury demands it and Mr Angry Pirate gets whatever he wants around here." Lea then seemed to realise what she'd said "Oh god, please don't tell Fury I call him that! He'll fire me again."

Loki laughed slightly. "I won't." He smiled. "On one condition," He leaned forward in his seat and clasped his hands together, "you stop pestering me with your stupid questions"

Lea grinned. "Well that's easy to agree to, they aren't my questions. Coulson gave me a bloody script to work with! If I was asking my own questions I'd be a lot more comfortable with this job." Lea leant forward, sliding her legs off the chair. "Although, out of genuine curiosity, what did you do yesterday? There was an evacuation on the 5th floor. Anything to do with you?"

"Hehe, maybe" He smirked. "But it's going to take a lot more than that to get something out me, Lea" His smile faded and he replaced it with cold stare he usually wore. "Yes, I did have something to do with that" He told her, bored of being secretive with this girl.

Lea bit her lip and blinked at his sudden change in demeanour. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Loki. Did I say something out of line?"

"No" He rested his head in his left hand and yawned. "I'm simply bored. And your curiosity is dull. Why be interested in such boring things? Why not something like magic?"

Lea tilted her head to make eye contact with him "Well let's do some magic then!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid these handcuffs restrict me from using my magic. But if you would be so kind…" He trailed off, hoping he could get her to take them off. Maybe then he would be able to get out of there.

Lea raised an eyebrow. "I'm not falling for that, big guy. Surely there is something you can do with them on?"

"Fine" He said gruffly. He waved his hand and beside her appeared a duplicate of him. Still in handcuffs though because it was the only the god could do. He tried to conjure a multiple that could let him out of his cage a while back but that didn't work because the damn chains held the clone back.

Loki waved another hand and the multiple disappeared. Lea squealed and clapped her hands as the double disappeared. At his raised eyebrow she grinned "Are there any talents you have of your own?"

"You'd be awesome in bed with that little trick. And as for your other question, I can do this" She scrunched her face up and wiggled the end of her nose. "Impressive, huh?"

"Sure" His voice drooled with sarcasm. "Very impressive" He rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. "I believe our half hour is up. If you would be so kind as to escort me back to my cell" He sighed as he stood from his seat. "We shall continue this tomorrow"

Lea dropped her smile and stood up. "Fine." She slipped her black heels on again and walked straight past Loki, keys for the cuffs and the cell in hand.

"Thank you" He looked down at his cuffed hands. Did he honestly just say thank you? That's not what he wanted to say at all. He looked back up to find that Lea was no longer in front of him. She was waiting for him at the door.

Just before they reached his cell, they came across Tony. Lea rolled her eyes, waiting for the crude comments. "I see you're keeping Crazy here in line, well done girl." Tony patted her on the back and moved on. Loki watched the man with the iron suit as he touched Lea. It made her flinch, which made the god smirk. Lea stumbled forward slightly with the force of his movement, and slowly made eye contact with Loki. She knew he had seen her flinch when Tony raised his arm to her, she looked around before whispering "Common, we're going somewhere else."

He hesitated. "Where?" He asked, unsure if this girl was beginning to trust him and let him out of cell for a while or if she was taking him to a room in which she could torture him.

When they reached Lea's small office she closed the door quickly, turning to face Loki. "Right, bargaining time, Loki. I am going to let you out of those cuffs, and let you out of SHEILD, on one condition. You do something for me."

His eyes widened. "You're going to let me out?" So she trusted him. He was relieved to find that it was not torture. Lea nodded slightly. "Yes, I will do whatever you wish for me to do" He bowed his head slightly. "What is it that you require?"

She smiled softly at Loki's surprise. "SHEILD took me away from an abusive family, but refused to give me justice. I was hoping you could help me get it?" Lea had worked up the courage to ask Loki for this for a while, but the encounter with Tony had tipped her over the edge. Despite knowing her history, no one in SHEILD seemed to care about her fear of physical contact. Except maybe the Black Widow.

His smile dropped. Now he knew why Lea had flinched earlier. She didn't like physical contact "Are you looking for justice or revenge?" He leaned in a little closer. "Might I suggest revenge, it's much more fun" He teased her slightly by brushing his hand against hers but stopped when he realized it was mean to push her further.

Lea gasped quietly when his hand brushed against hers. Looking Loki in the eye she grinned "Oh yes, most definitely revenge. Now how about we get these cuffs off?" Loki noticed the gasp she had tried to hide and hid his malicious smile.

"I would like that very much" He held his hands out to her, ready for the cuffs to be taken off.

With slightly shaking hands she fumbled with the complicated lock. "I- thank you, Loki. Wh- um, what are we going to do?" Lea finally managed to get the cuffs off, but was suddenly very nervous. What if she had asked too much of Loki? She had never really given him anything, so why should he do this for her?

"Well, personally I like to take the torture approach but if you want to kill them straight away, I'd be very fine with that" He glanced at her. "But you don't want to be that extreme…..do you?" He asked when he saw her expression.

Sighing, Lea sat down on her desk. "No, not really. Never been one for killing." She ran a hand through her hair "I just want him to suffer Loki, he hurt me in ways even you couldn't imagine." She choked back a sob "I've never told anyone this before, but he raped me. My foster-father, that is." She brushed away her tears and stood up "That's not important anyway. Let's get you out of here, hm?"

"Uh….ok" He didn't really no what to say. Lea walked towards the door but he blocked her from leaving. "I….I…uh" He still fumbled for words. It was the first time Loki had let her see him like this. "I'll make him suffer, you have my word"

Lea reached up and cupped Loki's face with her hands. "Thank you, My Lord." She grinned at his dumbfounded expression. "Common, I think there's an all staff meeting on now, so if we're lucky we should just be able to walk right out the front door."

He was a little shocked that she was touching him. Not many people would touch him and he didn't expect Lea to, not with her anxiety of it. "Of course. You lead. I don't know the way through this place"

She grabbed her bag and pulled on her coat, buttoning it up against the cold weather awaiting her outside. "Alrighty, let's skadoodle!" At Loki's confused look Lea laughed "it means go," she explained as they left her office. As Lea predicted, they met no one on their way to the foyer. Once they were outside she turned to Loki "please keep in mind this isn't what Manhattan usually looks like, you kinda banged it up a bit last year."

"Ah…ok." He smiled at her, still very confused by the Midgardian term 'skadoodle'. He shook it off as they begun walking through the broken city. "Now, where are we going?"

Lea blushed when he smiled at her. "We can crash at my apartment for a bit, before we get things fully sorted. It's about five blocks from here." she looked him up and down "Actually before we go any further you might want to change your clothes to something a little more... inconspicuous." The leather and metal, while insanely attractive, wasn't exactly normal day-wear for the average New Yorker, and stood out quite a bit.

He looked down at his clothes then back at her. He used his magic to change him from what he wore into a black dress suit with a green scarf. He smiled further at her joyful expression. This Midgardian was easy to impress. And that made his grin grow wider.


	2. Chapter 2: Flirting

Lea laughed "Oh you think you are so impressive!" Just as she finished talking she tripped over a piece of rubble and then it was Loki's turn to laugh. "Oi! Shut it you!" Lea grumbled, blushing a deep red and trying to ignore the throbbing in her toe from where she had stubbed it.

After his laughter died down she glared at him. "Are you ok?" He asked, wondering if she had hurt herself. He helped Lea to her feet and stared at her reddened cheeks.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Only my pride is hurt." She walked alongside him for a few more minutes in companionable silence until they reached her flat. She blushed again as Loki looked around, Lea was suddenly embarrassed by her small apartment "I know it's not much, but I can't really afford a palace, so you will just have to make do. Oh, you wouldn't mind going out for dinner would you? It's just I have no food in the house..."

"I wouldn't mind" He smiled slightly then he realized that he did mind. What if someone recognized him? He didn't want that but he also didn't want her to have to go through the trouble of having to cook herself. "And your house is lovely" He added, though it was a fake compliment.

Lea saw his small frown. "How about we just get take out? There's a nice place down the road that delivers. And don't lie to me, my 'house' is a dump. I'm going for a shower, make yourself at home."

"Ooh, can I join you?" He joked as she walked out of the room. Lea nearly choked on her air when Loki joked about joining her. "Buy me dinner first!" She yelled down the hall, catching a glimpse of him staring at the books on her shelf. He roamed the shelf for a book and settled for something called 'Romeo and Juliette'. He sat down and began reading as he waited for Lea to return from her shower.

Ten minutes later she padded out into her living room, wrapped in a green silk dressing gown. "Hello" He greeted her, having to look away from her in the dressing gown that showed her bare legs. He turned the page, giving himself a paper cut. "Ah!" He exclaimed before putting the finger he had cut into his mouth to suck away the blood.

Lea moved over to Loki and sat down next to him, running her hand through her wet hair. "Let me see" She held a hand out for his injured finger, wanting to see the damage.

"It's only a cut" He explained. "It will heal soon enough" He didn't like the wetness of her hand but tried to ignore it because he secretly liked that she was caring over just a simple cut.

"I'll get you a bandage anyway." Lea stood up and walked into the kitchen, reaching up into one of the top cabinets for the first aid kit. Loki peered behind him, getting a nice view of her dressing gown going up and revealing her black, lace underwear. "I'll call for dinner in a minute" She said as she handed him a small plaster.

Loki took the bandage from her delicate fingers and started to fiddle with the plastic around it as Lea reached for the phone. He struggled to figure out how to open the packaging as she ordered something called a 'margarita pizza'. She sat down with Loki in silence until the doorbell buzzed. Lea got up and walked to the door, grabbing and paying for the pizza as quickly as she could.

Once the door was closed she sighed loudly "That delivery guy is SUCH a perv!" She quickly served the pizza to Loki and curled up at the other end of the couch with her own piece. It was so weird how comfortable she was with this situation.

"I don't understand that term" He told her as she handed him a slice of the pizza. "What is a perv exactly?" He asked as bit down into the pizza. It was absolutely delicious. He made a contended noise and waited for Lea to answer as she curled up on the other end of the couch.

She quickly swallowed her mouthful "Oh, it's an abbreviation of the word 'pervert'. He couldn't stop staring at my chest." Lea smiled to herself as Loki's eyes flicked ever so quickly to her chest, and then back up to her face. "By the way, you can have my bed tonight, I don't think you'll fit on the couch."

"Oh, ok" He took another mouthful of this beautiful delicacy. "Are you sure you'd want to sleep on something so uncomfortable?" He asked as he shuffled around to find himself a comfortable position. "I mean I am _your_ guest, I can sleep here if you wish"

"Oi! Don't insult my couch!" Lea laughed and nudged him with her foot. "We could always share my bed? It's a double king size." She took another bite of pizza and flicked the TV on, waiting for Loki to respond.

"Uh…." He looked over at her, unsure of what to do. "Ok" As soon as Loki said it, he wanted to take it back. He had never shared a bed with someone before. But somehow he felt comfortable with it tonight. He shoved the last bite of pizza in his mouth, hoping it would distract him from the butterflies forming in his stomach.

Lea grinned. "Calm down, I don't bite unless you ask me too. There's more pizza in the box if you want."

Loki glanced at her for a minute before he scrambled off the couch and over to the coffee table to fetch himself more pizza. Lea laughed slightly at his clumsiness. He returned to his position on the couch and devoured his second slice. "Ok, I will retire now" He stood up and she pointed to where the bedroom was. "And just so you know," Loki began as he opened the door, "I don't mind a little biting" He slipped inside and began taking off his tie.

"I- what?" Lea blinked before throwing herself off the couch and down the hall to her bedroom. "Loki, did you just flirt with me?" She said, leaning against her door frame and watching him remove is dress shirt. "Because if you did, you are more than welcome to do it again."

He smirked at her and dropped his shirt on the ground. "We'll see" He pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed. "Now if you'd be so kind, I wish to sleep so I would like it very much if you don't make too much noise"

Hah, two can play at that game, Lea thought. "Oh, don't fret too much. I don't make that much noise unless the situation is extremely... pleasing." And with that she dropped her dressing gown and slid into the bed next to him. Loki gaped at her. He didn't expect her to flirt back. It actual made him smile slightly.


	3. Chapter 3: Three Words

When Loki awoke the next morning he was shocked to see that he had his arm draped over Lea's waist as he held her close to his own body. He tried to pull away without awaking her but she began to stir so he left it there.

Lea awakened feeling warm and extremely safe. She snuggled deeper down into the blankets and slid her leg between the legs of whoever was wrapped around her. It took her a few seconds to realise who exactly she was sharing a bed with, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes or move. "Morning Loki" She mumbled.

"M-Morning" He stuttered, slightly snuggling in closer. For the first time in his life, Loki was without wording. "I'm sorry, is this uncomfortable?" He asked, very unsure about what was happening.

Lea laughed softly into his neck. He flinched at her warm breath upon his skin. "No, this is very, very comfortable." And as if to prove her point she slid a hand across his bare chest and around to his back, holding herself to him.

He was a little taken aback by her warm hand sliding over his body but allowed her to do such a thing, though it nerved him like nothing else. Loki pulled her in as close his could, splaying his hands over her back. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, trying to calm the nerves.

Lea shivered as he drew her to him, placing her head on his chest she listened to his heart beat. "Loki, your pulse is flying!" She whispered, staring at his lips, unwilling to break the moment they were sharing.

"Uh….." Once again, he had no words for her. "….I'm sure it's nothing." He replied. "You're very warm" He sighed, liking that her body warmed him from the cold.

"And you are nice and cool" The fresh hit of her warm breath on his skin made his heart flutter. Lea breathed against his skin, letting her lips brush his neck. Heck, she'd already shared a bed with him in nothing but her underwear, so she didn't have many worries of embarrassment. When her lips touched Loki's neck it sent him over the edge. He grabbed Lea by the arms and crashed his lips on hers, kissing her feverishly and passionately. She hadn't quite expected him to react like that, but now that he was... Well, she wasn't complaining. Lea moaned quietly and tangled her hands into his hair, pushing herself as close to him as she could get.

Loki returned her soft moan with his own. He ran his hand up her back, caressing her hair with his other. He bit down softly on her lower lip and let his eyes close as they kissed.

When Loki bit her lip softly, Lea let out a noise she had never heard from herself before, and was kind of embarrassed by it. He loved the way her cheeks flushed after her strange but contended noise. Suddenly out of breath, she tilted her head so she could breathe in some much-needed air. "Oh gods Loki" Lea whispered.

He furrowed his brow when she pulled away. "Are you ok?" He sat upright. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Loki, I just needed to breathe. And boy do I wish I didn't have to breathe at all, that was phenomenal." Lea laughed softly and sat up next to Loki. "You know, you're the first person I've been able to do that with without freaking out." She blushed a deep red and looked down at her hands.

A childish grin spread across his face. "Really? Because I was freaking out the whole time" His heart hammered in his chest as he admired her beauty. He reached over to Lea and laid one soft kiss upon her cheek. "Now, about that revenge plan. Where do we begin?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Lea laughed and leant into Loki's shoulder. "I know it's mediocre and terribly boring, but what if we planted some evidence that could get him and his wife thrown in jail?" at Loki's raised eyebrow she elaborated "you know I'm not one for killing, and besides, death seems like too much of a reward for them. They should suffer until they die at a ripe old age." she placed a kiss on his shoulder while she waited for him to talk.

Loki gently stroked her arm as he pondered the idea. "If the biggest crime to commit is mass murder, then do we frame them for that?" He asked, unsure of what the actual biggest crime was here on Midgard.

"That sounds great, they'd most likely get a life sentence for that." Lea smiled as Loki stroked her arm, she had never felt this comfortable with physical contact before. "I'm going to have another shower, care to join me?" Lea grinned mischievously and kissed Loki's neck again.

"Is this more flirting or a you serious?" He asked, quite unsure because her tone gave him no help. He ran his hand up her arm until it rested on her neck as she kissed his own.

"This is very serious." Sh brushed her lips against his and slipped out of the bed "You don't have if you don't feel comfortable with it, but if you do, the bathrooms this way" and with that she wandered out of the room, hoping he was following her.

Loki hesitated to follow Lea as he watched her walking away. He slowly untangled himself from the sheets. The god caught up to her at the bathroom door and slipped his arm around her waist to hold her back. "I will accept your most gracious offer" He whispered. She shivered at the sound of his voice in her ear, and twisted herself around in his arms before kissing him with everything she had. She jumped into his arms as he scrambled for the doorknob behind her. The door swung open and he carried her inside, kissing Lea with all his passion. He paused for a few seconds to catch his breath before pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss upon her lips.

Lea whimpered as he easily lifted her up and carried her inside. "Loki.." she whispered as he spread kisses down her neck.

He tangled his free hand into her hair, using the other to keep her off the ground. He tried to be delicate as he pushed her up against one of the bathroom walls. She lifted her legs and tightened them around his waist as her back came in contact with the cold tiles. A moan escaped from deep in his throat. "Lea…"

She moaned loudly at the sound of her name falling from his lips, "I have a feeling we aren't going to make it to the shower" she laughed breathlessly. Loki smiled slightly at her comment as he removed his hand from her hair and rested it on her neck. He slipped his hand around to her back and reached for the clasp of her bra. Figuring out what he was trying to do, Lea arched forward to give him better access. Her breathing was labored with anticipation as his hands slid around her back.

Loki fumbled with the clasp, struggling to undo it. He pulled his mouth from her neck and cursed under his breath. "Could you help?" He asked, clearly annoyed with a damned bra.

Lea laughed at his frustrated expression "Put me down for a second" Once Loki let her down she reached behind herself and undid the clasp with practiced ease. She smiled shyly as she let the bra slide off her shoulders and into the floor, leaving her exposed. He took a moment to examine her before he pressed her to the wall once more, his hands sliding wildly over her bare skin. He placed one hand on the nape of her neck and the other sat on her lower back as he kissed her. He bit down softly on her lower lip, causing Lea to moan loudly.

She rolled her hips as encouragement. "Loki..." Lea breathed as he pressed he harder into the wall. He slipped his thumb under the elastic of her underwear as he moaned loudly, matching it with her own. Loki waited for her to give permission before he went any further. "Don't you even think about stopping there, mister" Lea let her hands slide down the top of his hips and looked him dead in the eyes "I want you, Loki."

He grinned maliciously and leaned in very close. His lips brushed her ear lobe and he smiled. "I want you too" He let her panties drop down her legs and he lifted her from the wall. Lea clung to Loki before whispering in his ear "I think you're a tad over dressed."

"Then, uh…..maybe you could…." He paused to moan. "….do something….about that" A moment passed. "Lea…" He breathed as she kissed his neck.

She immediately set to work on removing his pants, which was made difficult by their current position. "Maybe we should move this back into the bedroom, Loki." Lea ran her hands across hiss bare chest, hoping he would agree with her.

He watched her hands moving up his chest for a brief second before he looked up at her expectant face. He nodded wildly and carried her outside, back to the bedroom. It astonished him that she was ok with this, considering her past.

When he sat her on the bed she noticed the pensive look on his face "I'm ok with this Loki. I want this, because I trust you. Heaven knows why, you are the god of lies after all, but I do. I trust you with everything I have." He looked down at her. It was very strange for someone to trust him. He ignored it though and kissed her, pushing her down onto the soft mattress as she continued to rid him of his pants. She finally becoming successful after much fiddling when they slid right off. She moaned heavily as Loki pushed her back into the bed, enjoying the feeling of his weight on top of her.

He ran his hand up her stomach, rolling it over he breast and eventually letting it rest on her neck. He moved his lips from hers and began kissing at he neck. He pressed her into the mattress, moving his hand around her to grip her throat. Lea immediately began to panic, it was what her foster-father would do. She drew her legs up to her chest and started to pull at Loki's hand. "No.. Please, no."

He quickly retracted, ripping his hand from her neck. "Oh, Lea, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot" Loki was afraid to touch her again in case he had just broken their newly formed trust.

She bought a hand to her chest and tried to steady her breathing before she fell into a full-blown panic attack. "No, it's ok, it's not your fault I- I just," Lea choked back a sob, "do you think, maybe you could just hold me for a minute? I'll be okay soon." She wiped a tear off her face and offered a weak smile to Loki.

He quickly wrapped his arms around Lea and stroked her hair gently. "I'm so sorry" He whispered into her ear. "I really am. I promise I won't do anything like that again" He held her tight, but not to tight as to not shock her further.

"It's okay, you weren't to know" Lea breathed in the scent of Loki's skin to calm herself down. "Thank you, Loki, for stopping, by the way. I do appreciate it." To prove it, she lay a quick kiss on the end of his nose, giggling softly.

Loki kissed her cheek. Then her other and then their lips touched for a brief second. "Shall we keep doing this or do you want to get changed?"

"I would very much like to keep going. You got me naked, and you need to do something about that." Lea grinned and shook off her remaining fears. Loki had shown he would stop if she needed him to, so she had nothing to worry about.

"Just tell me to stop" He grinned as he pressed his lips against hers, delicately placing her on the mattress. He ran a soft finger over her lips. "Are you ready?" He asked, avoiding touching her neck.

"Yes, I'm ready." Lea ran a hand down his back to rest on his tail bone, smiling softly up at him.

"Good" He slipped into her, causing a moan to escape her lips. He thrust in a few times, getting into a slow rhythm. He ran his hands up the back over her leg, letting it rest on her lower back.

"Oh god, oh my god, Loki!" Lea whispered over and over into his shoulder, lifting her leg to wrap around his hips. The new position changed the angle so every time he thrust in, he hit THAT spot. Her moans were music to his ears, only turning him on further. Loki sped up his pace, moaning himself a few times. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her mouth up to his. Every time Lea said his name he started moving faster, harder.

Lea opened her mouth to him as she felt herself tipping over the edge. She broke apart from his kiss to moan his name as release found her. "Loki!"

He kissed at her neck as she shouted his name. Ah, what beautiful sounds she made. "Lea.." He moaned.

Lea waited for Loki to find his release as she came down from her own. She stroked his back sweetly and murmured to him until he found it. "Agh!" He shouted when he came. Waves of pleasure flowed through him. It finally died down and he pulled himself out of her. He fell down onto her chest, trying to catch his breath. "….don't you…have work…today?"

"Normally I would, but I think it's safe to say I'd be out of a job now. I did just let the worlds most wanted man out of his top security prison after all" Lea curled up next to Loki, wrapping her arms around his back. "Not to mention I let him practically have me on my bathroom wall."

Loki felt himself smiling as he remembered it. He looked up at her, his lips traveling up her stomach until they finally reached Lea's lips. "Now….about that….shower" He said in between kisses. "Where do we….stand on….that?"

Lea burst into laughter "Only if we plan on getting clean in there, mister." She sighed as Loki pressed kisses into her stomach, oh what she wouldn't give to have those kisses slightly lower.

"In a minute" He smiled against her stomach. And as if he read Lea's thoughts, he started moving his lips lower on her stomach. He moved tantalizingly slow down to her nether regions. His tongue flicked across her clit and he waited for her to react.

"Oh, do that again!" Lea let her hands slide into Loki's hair, not quite believing this was actually happening. He smiled and continued, giving her one long lick. It pleased him to know that this pleased her. He didn't want Lea to panic though. He adored that she trusted him given all the things he had done.

"Now I see why they call you silver tongue, oh god Loki, don't you dare stop" Lea spread her legs wider and griped tighter into his hair, holding herself back from thrusting into his face. He looked up at her for a brief second, a malicious smile creeping over his face. He laid a mix of kisses and licks over her clit, adoring the sounds she made. He held onto Lea's hips to keep her steady because he knew she was just itching to thrust up. Loki dug his nails into her skin without realizing it. Lea fought the urge to move away. This was Loki, he wouldn't harm her. Once she realized that, the pressure his nails created became quite pleasant and she moaned again "I'm close, I'm so close Loki"

She could feel his cocky smile against her and promised herself she'd wipe that right off later. He continued pleasuring her with his tongue, just waiting for her to come in his mouth. "Whenever your ready, love" When he called her that, she lost all ability to form coherent thoughts. With one more flick of his tongue Lea tipped over the edge of her most intense orgasm to date, opening her mouth in a scream of pleasure.

Loki removed his hands from her hips and dug his nails into the sheets. Her screaming, though it was silent, was enough to send him over the edge too. He pushed away the feeling and focused on pleasuring her further.

Lea was grateful for Loki bringing her down from her high softly, with a small stroke here and there of his tongue. When she had caught her breath she smiled at Loki "Am I allowed to return the favor?"

He lifted his head off her and his mouth twitched. No one had ever done that to him before. He was worried but then he looked at her wry smile. "I…uh…o-ok"

She laid him on the bed beneath her, grinning at him cheekily before laying hot, wet kisses on his hips. She ran her hands up his thighs and hummed into his navel "I can't wait to see what you taste like, Loki." She murmured, before dipping her head and taking him into her mouth. Lea couldn't quite take all of him in, so she wrapped her hand around his base, bobbing her head up and down in a steady rhythm.

Loki moaned at her movements. "You have a very…" He paused to moan. "…..talented lips" He finished.

She ran her tongue up his shaft and paused at the tip to lap at some of the pre-cum that had gathered there, savoring the salty and slightly bitter taste. Lea swirled her tounge around the head before dipping back down again, this time managing to take his full length.

"Ohhhhh, Lea…" He reached down to her head, stroking her hair lightly before gripping onto it. "Oh my" The tongue was almost to much for him. She smiled at him when she came up again, before running her tongue over his glans, letting out her own moan at his taste. Lea placed her hands on his hips so he wouldn't thrust up, but let the hands gripping her hair guide her movements. "Ah, I love you" He moaned as pleasure over took him. "This" He corrected himself. "I love _this_" He prayed she hadn't noticed his first sentence To try to distract Lea, he let out a fake scream. Well it was supposed to be fake but her movements drew out a real one.

She kept up her pace, filing away that first sentence for further thought. She moaned as he let out a scream of pleasure, and the vibrations seemed to do it for him. He thrust up into her mouth and let out a primal grunt as he came. Lea swallowed as much as she could, but a small droplet escaped her mouth and trickled down her chin.

Loki noticed it and moved his hand from her hair to wipe away the small droplet with his thumb. He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked it away.

"Oh my god, that's hot." Lea moaned and curled up next to Loki, her head on his chest. "I heard what you said, by the way." She felt him tense beneath her "Just hear me out, Loki. I didn't think it possible to have this connection so quickly, but, well... I love you. I think I always have, actually. Your idea about one ruler for the earth? Genius. You treat me with respect and dignity. So um. Yeah. I love you."

He was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. What would he say? Was there something he was supposed to say? Loki realized he hadn't spoken yet and quickly distracted himself with ravishing her lips. He broke the kiss and caressed her cheek with his hand. "I love you too, Lea" He smiled.

Warmth flooded through her at his words and kiss. "You know, one ruler would solve a hell of a lot of problems here. Just maybe not the whole united in worship thing. You'd need to show you had their best interests as a priority." Lea smiled at him "And I would get to call you my lord, which is a plus."

"Please, you can call me that any time"


	4. Chapter 4: The Cottage

Loki and Lea lay together for a while, happy about their confessions. "Love, I'm quite hungry after all that"

"Mm, me too. Do you like pancakes? I make killer pancakes." Lea reluctantly slipped out of the bed, pulling on a pair of panties and Loki's shirt.

"I like the sound of that" Loki stated. He followed her out of the bed and pulled on his pants. Lea didn't see him enter the kitchen behind her. He silently ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist to lift her, causing he to squeal. He kissed her flirtatiously behind her ear before placing her on the floor once more.

"Jesus! You scared the crap out of me!" She laughed, pulling the flour and sugar down from the top cupboard. "Do you want chocolate chips, or bananas?" she asked flicking the stove on.

"Uh, chocolate?" He said, hoping he had matched his choice to what she wanted. "Or…or banana. Whichever one you want" He pushed himself up onto the bench as he watched her moving around the kitchen.

"How about I make half and half?" Lea busied herself in the kitchen and within half an hour there was two steaming stacks of pancakes on the table. "I hope they are to your liking, my lord" She winked as she sat at the table, waiting for him to join her.

Loki walked over to her and lifted her from the seat. "Oi! What are you- oh." He sat down on the chair and pulled her down on top of him so that she sat in his lap. He slipped his arm in between her arm and her side and reached forward to cut a piece off the pancake. He raised the fork to her mouth and waited for her to eat off it.

Lea grinned as Loki offered her a piece of pancake. She took a bite and purposely let out an indecent moan.

Loki put his own piece of pancake in his mouth. "Mm, you do make great pancakes" He dropped the knife and slipped his hand up the shirt she wore. He began massaging her back, smiling when she moaned.

She smiled and leant back against his chest. "Can you show me some magic, babe? Now you don't have those cuffs on?"

He disappeared from beneath her and she fell onto the chair. He reappeared at the end of the table where the second plate of pancakes were. He started eating into them, making noises to show his appreciation. Lea frowned and rubbed her bum. "You could've given me some warning. These seat aren't exactly cushioned. But that was pretty cool. Can you teleport anywhere?"

"If I can picture it in my mind then yes" He smiled as he shoved more pancake into his mouth.

"Well that could come in handy while avoiding SHEILD."

"Sorry, by the way" He apologized with his mouth full, little pieces of pancake falling onto the plate as he did so.

She raised an eyebrow"Attractive, Loki."

He held back a laugh while eating. He swallowed then vanished before her. "You know," He voice came from somewhere but Lea didn't know where. "I have other tricks" He came up behind her, laying a few kisses on her neck. "Some that may come in handy in the bedroom" He chuckled.

"Oh really? Care to share?" Lea grinned, excitement building already.

Loki lifted his head from her neck and gripped onto her hands. "I believe I may have already shared this one" Another Loki appeared at then end of the table and smiled. The clone crawled under the table and within a few seconds, Lea felt a head in between her legs.

"I'm cooking you pancakes every single day if this is what I get in return" Lea tilted her head back, searching for a kiss while the clone set about removing her panties, brushing his fingers across her core while he did so.

"Good, because I adore them" The real Loki pressed his lips on hers as the other pressed his lips on the ones between her hips. "Do you have any whipped cream?" One of them asked, Lea wasn't sure which one though. The tongue moving across her slick folds was to distracting.

Lea sighed dreamily "Fridge, top shelf, in a yellow container." She felt as if she was going to melt into the chair. "Mm, Loki." He returned with the whipped cream in his hand. He shook the bottle and took off the lid. Lea let out a small moan as the clone pleasured her. The real one squeezed some of the whipped cream onto her neck then licked it off. "I did say I was hungry" Loki smiled against her neck before biting down softly.

Lea laughed softly, threading her hands into the hair of the clone. This was turning out to be the best breakfast ever. The clone continued to pleasure her with his tongue while Loki continued to eat whipped cream off her. He undid the first four buttons of her shirt and drenched her breasts in whipped cream. He got to work, licking and eating it away until she was bare once more.

"As nice as this is, if I don't get one of you inside me right now, I might implode." Lea arched off the seat as the clone hit a particularly pleasurable spot with his tongue.

"Hmm, you want one, do you? How about both of us? One here" The real Loki reached and lightly brushed his fingers over where the clone's tongue was. "And the other here" He took his hand and lightly brushed it against her buttox. "And maybe a third right…." He ran a finger over her lips "…..here"

Lea bit her lip "Um, maybe just one for now, I'm still not- well. I think I might feel a bit violated." She twisted around to make eye contact with the real Loki "I just want you."

"Of course, love" He waved away the clone and pressed his lips to hers. He lifted her into his arms. "Uh, where do we do this? The bedroom, the couch, the wall, the shower? The floor? Maybe the kitchen bench?"

"Wall. It's closest." Lea grinned mischievously "And I've never let anyone have me against a wall before, so it should be fun"

He carried her over to the closest wall and pushed her up against it. He unbuttoned the shirt and ripped it off her without any care for the material. He kissed at her neck, tempted to bite. "How…um…how do you feel about biting?" He wanted to be sure she was ok with it before he did anything.

She just grinned in response and tilted her neck, giving him more access, and rolled her hips. "If it's you doing the biting, go ahead." Lea whispered, kissing Loki's jaw.

He grinned and bit down, softly at first, not even hard enough to leave a mark. He bit down harder, his left hand slipping down into her panties. As he nipped at her neck, Loki pushed a finger inside her. "And, um, what of bondage?" He very much expected her to say no to that. It's possible that her foster-father could've done that to her. He wasn't going to do anything about it, he was only curious.

Lea could barely answer when he had his finger inside her, but she took a deep breath and concentrated on forming a sentence, "we will most definitely try that next time, but for now Loki, I just want you to hurry up and fuck me into this wall."

He had no time to bother with the clothing so he removed his hand from her core, waved it and every thing they wore vanished. He quickly thrust into Lea as quick as he could, desperately trying to comply with her request.

"Oh god! Harder, Loki! Ohhh" Lea wrapped her legs around his hips and grabbed his face, pulling their lips together.

Loki thrust in harder, making sure she got what she wanted. He basically attacked her mouth with his. Their tongues fought for dominance as he continued to thrust inside her. "Just…tell me…what you…want," He said between kisses, "…and you…shall…have it"

Lea moaned "Oh Loki, oh my god, I'm yours, I am yours." She thrust her hips to meet his and screamed at the pressure it created, she could tell she wasn't going to last long this time.

"Ughn!" It was the weirdest noise he had ever made. "Lea…" He moaned. He crashed his lips on hers.

She wrapped one hand in Loki's hair and the other dragged down his back. He gasped into her mouth when he felt her nails so deep that it drew blood. Within minutes Lea felt everything in her body tighten and she could feel herself dangling on the edge "Babe, I'm gonna... Loki I'm so close!"

"Me too"He hit his release before her, crying out as he did so. "Lea! Agh!"

The feeling of him coming inside her and the sound of him calling her name in pleasure sent her over the edge "Loki!" Lea arched right of the wall and yelled his name as she came down from her orgasm.

Loki pulled out of her and leaned his head against her shoulder. "Mm, that's the third time you've done that and it isn't even mid-day" He smiled against her skin before laying a soft kiss there. "You're on top next time"

Lea grinned and panted a bit before she spoke "Next time might have to be in a while, I'm a little sore." She rested her head atop of Loki's, suddenly completely out of energy.

"Let's rest then" He carried her to the couch and lay her down. He disappeared inside the bedroom and returned with a blanket. He laid the blanket over Lea then snuggled in beside her.

"You realize we're going to have to leave soon, right? I've never missed a day of work in my life, SHEILD won't take long to catch on" Lea tucked her head under Loki's chin, breathing in the scent of his skin.

"Well, where would we go?" He asked, a tiny bit worried. He kissed the top of her head and waited for a response.

"One of my foster sisters, the only one I ever got along with, has a place in Germany that she rents out. She said she'd always be happy to lend it to me. We could stay there for a while?" Lea traced circles on his bare shoulder while she spoke, nervous he would reject her suggestion.

"That sounds….reasonable" He smiled. "I actually quite liked Stuttgart when I was there" Loki gently stroked her stomach with one hand and caressed her hair with the other as he waited for an answer.

"Mm, I saw the footage of you at the party. You looked damn fine in that suit." Lea grinned, but then froze as the door bell rang.

Loki was about to kiss her until she turned away and cursed. "I'll hide" He quickly vanished and Lea fell through the empty space, colliding with the couch cushions.

Lea was grateful for his quick departure as the door buzzed again

"Miss Swann? It's Agent Hill from the office, are you there?" She quickly wrapped the blanket around her, making sure everything was covered, before opening the door.

"Hi Maria. Sorry I didn't call in, but I've been up all night vomiting, I only got to sleep around seven am."

"Oh right, well Coulson may drop by later, Loki's gone AWOL"

"Shit! Really?"

"Yeah, look I have to go, but I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks." Lea closed the door and Loki reappeared behind her. She almost screamed when she turned back around, not expecting him to be there.

"I think it's best we leave soon before anything like that happens again"

"I was just about to suggest that! You said you needed to picture in your mind where you were teleporting to, would a photograph work?" Lea moved into her bedroom, opening one of the draws, looking for the picture of the cottage her foster-sister owned.

"Yes that would do fine. You should pack your bags though" He said, following her into the bedroom. He waved his hand and the clothes he wore yesterday appeared on him.

"Ah, there it is!" She practically threw the picture at him, before dropping the blanket and finding some clothes for herself. Once she was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a green blouse, she set about packing. Lea grabbed two duffle bags and started shoving clothes, toiletries, books, electronics and chargers in at random. She sent a quick text to Emma letting her know she was staying at the cottage, and then announced to Loki she was ready.

"Ok, close you eyes" He took hold of her left hand and stared at the photo. When Lea opened her eyes, she was standing just outside the cottage. "Are you ok? Do you feel faint? Many people react strangely with their first teleporting"

Lea blinked a few times and leant into Loki. "I'm a little dizzy, but otherwise I'm fine. That sure beats airports." She smirked up at Loki "This place might be more to your liking, it's got a five-star rating apparently. Oh, and it has a Jacuzzi!"

"Yeah, I don't really know what that is" Loki was relieved to see that Lea hadn't fainted or thrown up or anything else of that sort. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, just to make certain of it before they started moving towards the front door.

"It's a bit like a bath, but it has jets of bubbles and seats. I've been told it's great for sex. And yes, I'm fine. Let's get inside, I'm freezing out here!" Lea gripped Loki's hand and walked up to the front door, slipping the key into the lock and opening the door to the beautiful interior.

"It's very nice" He stated, closing the door behind them. Loki set off through the house, looking for where each room was, making sure he knew every inch of it before finally settling onto the couch.

While Loki checked out the house, Lea dumped her bags in the master bedroom, turned off her mobile and flushed the battery down the toilet, so no one could trace her location. Then she joined Loki on the couch, snuggling into his side.

He kissed Lea's forehead then tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I am enjoying this so far" Loki smiled before laying a soft kiss on her cheek. "And I really cannot wait to try out that Jacuzzi"

"All in good time"


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

"Do you want something to eat?" Lea asked. "Emma always makes sure the place is fully stocked."

Loki was about to answer when his stomach grumbled, craving food. "Does that answer your question?" He smirked. "You know, we never finished those pancakes. But licking whipped cream off you was just delightful" His tongue lightly grazed her neck as he proved his point.

"So you want pancakes again?" Lea moved to kiss him languidly, softly running her hand through his hair.

"I'm starting to feel like pancakes are the only thing you can cook now" He smirked as he pulled her in tighter. He gently kissed behind her ear, loving the way her body shivered afterwards.

"I can cook more than that, thank you very much! It's just hard for me to concentrate with you kissing me. How about I do us a salad with steak?" She grinned as Loki's stomach grumbled again "I'll take that as a yes, then" Lea quickly kissed him on the nose before getting up and walking to the kitchen, wishing she'd had the foresight to light a fire as it was quite cold.

As if he had read her mind Loki called out."Do you want me to light a fire?" He followed her into the kitchen. "I know how to. I had a fireplace in my chambers back in Asgard"

Lea smiled, it was the first time she had heard him speak of Asgard. "Yes please babe, the logs are just outside, near the door."

Loki set up a fire while Lea prepared food. "Ok, done" He called when the fire was finally set up. He actually cheated. Loki had spent so much time away from Asgard that he had forgotten how to make a fire so he conjured one instead. "How's that steak coming along?" He asked, returning to the kitchen.

"Nearly done, give it about five more minutes." Lea paused to think for a second before she spoke "Could you tell me about Asgard? I- well I know it's a touchy subject, but it might be good to talk about it."

Loki lent against the door frame and thought for a moment. "Uh….." He didn't really no what to say about it. "Well I can tell you that technology here is a lot more advanced"

She scrunched up her nose "really? I would've thought it would be the other way around." She smiled at Loki, admiring the way he looked as he leant up against the door frame. Lea couldn't quite wrap her head around how she had managed to get a god all to herself.

"There isn't really much to tell about Asgard" He continued. "I mean the scenery is beautiful and everything but, as I said, there isn't much to tell. But, please, if you have a question then ask away"

A cheeky grin spread it self upon Lea's face. "Is the horse myth true?"

Loki blinked, not understanding "Uh what horse myth?" He folded his arms over his chest and waited.

"The one where you, uh, conceived an eight legged horse. And then gifted it to Odin."

Loki's eyes grew wide. "A…a horse…an e-eight legged horse? And p-people believe….they believe that?" His cheek turned a deep red. "It…it's not true. I….never, _ever _gave birth to an eight legged horse. You know that myth means fake right?"

"I thought it was a bit far-fetched." Lea grinned and handed Loki his steak, having some salad for herself. "Oh! We have vodka!" She laughed and pulled out a bottle and two shot glasses "Want some?"

"Uh, sure." He took the plate from Lea and set it at the table. "Thank you" He sat down and waited for her to join him.

She placed her own plate on the table and poured two shots for them. She raised her glass to Loki and threw her head back, swallowing the whole shot in one go. "Oh my god, that is some strong shit." she grinned and sat down, starting to eat her salad.

Loki followed her example, throwing his head back and swallowing it whole. He coughed afterwards, almost choking on it. "Yep, that's pretty strong" He cut a piece off his steak and shoved it in his mouth. "You really are a great cook"

"Thanks, I had to cook for myself for most of my childhood, so I picked up a few things." Lea smiled bitterly "I'm glad someone finally appreciates it."

Loki found this an awkward subject and had no idea what to reply with. He quickly shoved me steak in his mouth using it as a distraction. "Well, I'm surprised no one has appreciated it sooner, babe" He tried out the nickname she had for him, finding it strange.

Lea smiled warmly at his attempts to comfort her. "Stick with love. Babe sounds weird coming from you. And love makes me feel all warm inside" She laughed quietly and flicked a piece of lettuce at him.

"Hey!" He threw the lettuce back playfully. "Whatever you desire, love" He smirked at the sight of the lettuce sticking in her hair.

She smiled and pulled the lettuce out of her hair, blushing as she did so. "About my foster-father, will I have to see him when we plant the evidence framing him? Because I'm not sure I can do that without violently murdering him."

"Don't you worry." He assured her as he took hold of her hand across the table. "I'll see to it that he isn't there when we plant the evidence. Because if we did see him I'd probably kill him before you had a chance"

Lea gripped his hand. "You know that's kinda sweet, in a creepy way." A sudden thought struck her "What do you plan to do after we've framed him?" What if he didn't want her after that? She could feel that her panic was showing on her face.

"Well I guess run from SHIELD would be a priority for the both of us" He said simply. Loki looked up from his plate to her. "You know, I have this one power that allows me to read the minds of other people" He felt her tense in his hands. "And I will still want you after that, I assure you" He gently kissed the back of her hand.

She breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled softly at Loki. "Do you plan to try your hand at ruling Midgard again?"

"No" A moment passed and he swallowed the last piece of his steak. "Can I tell you something, love?"

"Of course, Loki." Lea smiled and waited patiently for him to speak.

"I never actually wanted to rule Midgard. After I was thrown into an abyss by my brother, a creature called Thanos (one of the most powerful beings in the nine realms) caught me. He..-they tortured me into believing in their ways. I resisted at the start but the things they did to me….." He trailed off remembering all of his blood that had been spilled. "…..everything makes sense. You mortals crave subjugation, it's in your nature." He turned away from her. "I am also hiding from him. If..when Thanos finds me, it will be centuries of torture for me"

"Oh, Loki." Lea moved around to his side of the table and drew him into a hug "It doesn't help that you had a complete shithead for a father either." She kissed his forehead and sighed "Thanos would have to get through me first. And I'm a stubborn cow when I want to be."

"Yes, I know. I think you forget that for two weeks we spent one hour everyday in a small room, just you and me. You were very stubborn" He smirked. His smile dropped though as he hugged her back. A few tears rolled down his pale cheeks as he buried his face into Lea's hair.

"I was terrified the first time they put me in there, I had no idea who I was interviewing." Lea stroked his hair as he cried, humming a song under her breath. Loki smiled slightly at her confession, his crying stopping when she started to hum. It was a tune Emma always used to sing to her after her foster-father left the room, and it always calmed her, she hoped it might do the same for Loki.

"I like that song you're humming" He whispered. "Could you sing the lyrics? Please, love"

"I want to lay you down in a bed of roses, for tonight I sleep on a bed of nails, I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is, and lay you down on a bed of roses." Lea trailed off, not remembering the rest of the song.

"You have a beautiful voice" He complimented. Loki pulled her a little closer. "I'm feeling better now" He kissed her cheek in appreciation. "You're perfect, Lea"

She smiled and kissed him as thanks. "Perfect? Three days ago you called me a petty mortal!" Lea laughed and massaged his neck, glad Loki seemed to be feeling better.

He pulled her down into his lap and closed his for a moment as she massaged his neck. "That was because I knew nothing about you. But you're beautiful, you can cook, you're kind at heart, you sing...…is there anything you can't do?"

Lea settled herself in his lap. "I can't lick my elbow."

"But I can" Loki grabbed her arm and flicked his tongue across her elbow. He lifted her off him as he stood. He gathered the dishes on the table and carried them to the kitchen. He dumped them in the sink then returned. "I'm going exploring" He declared. Loki gave Lea a quick kiss on the lips before wandering off through the house.

Smiling at his antics, Lea set about washing the dishes. It didn't take long, and once she was done, she set off to find Loki.

"Love, look what I found!" He called as he bounded down the stairs to find her just about to wander up. "It's a bow and arrow" He beamed. "I love archery" Loki explained. "Have you ever tried it before?"

"Indeed I have, in fact, that's my bow you're holding." Lea grinned "We can head out to the archery range in the morning if you'd like?"

"Yes, I would love that" He lifted her up with one arm and kissed her with passion. "So, how good are you at this sport?" He asked as he set her down.

"Almost as good as Agent Barton. I'd be just as good if I had access to the kind of technology he uses, I reckon." Lea smirked and leant into Loki's chest, suddenly realizing just how tired she was.

Loki noticed her tiredness and sighed silently as he put down the bow and arrow. "Would you like to go to bed love?" He pet her hair gently and kissed the top of her head.

"No, no I'm fi-" a yawn cut her off and she grinned sheepishly "maybe bed is a good idea. But only if you're coming with me." Lea breathed in the scent of Loki's skin, it was something like leather, musk and a winters morning all rolled into one. She couldn't get enough of it.

"I can't say no to you, love" He picked up the girl and carried her upstairs to where he knew the bedroom was. He placed her down and started to unbutton his dress shirt.

Lea smiled as he placed her on the bed. He really was quite adorable. She watched as he undressed, strangely content with her life at the moment.

"Aren't you going to get changed for bed?" He asked as he conjured himself his night attire.

"I was just admiring the view" Lea winked at Loki before getting up and digging through her bags until she found a pair of track pants and a crop top. She quickly changed, throwing her bra and panties into the laundry basket in the corner of the room. Soon enough she was snuggled under the duvet and waiting for Loki.

"Is there anything I can do for you before we got to sleep?" He asked as his hand wavered by the light switch, waiting to know if he was to turn it off or not.

"You can get over here and cuddle me." Lea sat up in bed and smiled at him.

Loki flicked off the light switch and jumped onto the bed. But since it was dark he didn't see were anything was and ended up jumping on top of Lea.

"Oof!" Lea grimaced. "Jesus, for such a skinny thing you are ridiculously heavy."

"Sorry love. And I'm not that heavy. Maybe your just too weak" He rolled off her and lay down.

Lea folded her arms and pouted. "I am not weak, thank you very much."

"You still owe me that shower" He smirked.

She grinned and slid and arm around his chest "in the morning, I promise."

"Ok, this is how tomorrow is going to happen. Shower, pancakes, archery, jacuzzi, lunch and then whatever you want to do" He pressed his lips to hers, preventing her from protesting.

Lea laughed against his lips. "Yes sir!"

"Sweet dreams love" He whispered, admiring her angelic laugh. She fell asleep in his arms with Loki whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

* * *

Halfway through the night Lea woke with a scream from a nightmare about her foster-father, she sat up in the bed and tried to control her sobs before she woke Loki.

He stirred at the sound of her scream. He awoke in a haze, slowly coming into reality. "Lea, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat up. He yawned and the haze he was in faded. "Hey, what happened?" He took hold of her hand and brushed away her tears with his free one.

"I- um, he- nightmare." Lea clung to Loki, the fear from the dream starting to fade as he comforted her.

"Shh, shh." He whispered as he wrapped his arm around her and started stroking her hair "I've got you, you're safe" He gently kissed her forehead, hoping she would calm.

Lea took a few deep breaths and reached out for Loki's face, resting her forehead against his. "Thank you, Loki, thank you."

"Are you ok, love?" He raked his fingers through her reddish-brown hair and stared into her crystal blue eyes as he waited for her to respond.

"Yes, yes. I'm okay now. You're here." Lea leant herself into his shoulder "I'm sorry to wake you, honey."

"I don't mind" He kissed her forehead, tucking a lock of Lea's hair behind her ear as he did so. "Um, you don't have to answer this but…..what did you dream of?"

"It was abou- about him. He had me by the throat and he ha- had a hand on my stomach and-" Lea burst into fresh tears, feeling quite silly for being this upset about a dream.

Loki returned to stroking her hair as red, hot rage burned inside him. He didn't have to ask to know that she was talking about her foster-father. Loki just wanted to pry that mans eyes out and feed them to him before slitting his god damn throat. "Shh, you'll be ok. He'll never lay a hand on you again, I swear to it"

Lea nodded and sighed through her sobs, calming herself. She snuggled into Loki's side, confident he would keep her safe, that was the plus side of having an ex murderous villain for a boyfriend.

"Let's just go to sleep" Loki slowly lay down (being as gentle as he could), taking her with him. "Tomorrow I'll take your mind off it, I promise. We'll sleep until then" Loki couldn't sleep the rest of the night though. He was too busy thinking of all the ways he would kill that man if they ever met.


	6. Chapter 6: Archery Lesson

When Lea woke the next morning, her face was pressed into Loki's chest and could hear his heart beating steadily. She sighed and stretched her legs, waking up slowly.

"Morning love" He greeted her. Loki had been waiting patiently for her to awaken and was now full of joy to see her eyes open. "Are you better now?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Did you get any sleep?" she kissed Loki lightly.

"No. I couldn't. I was just thinking about…..things" He sighed. He kissed her with a burning passion. He tangled his fingers through her wavy hair and bite down playfully on her lower lip.

She moaned and gripped Loki's hips as he kissed her "Didn't I promise you a shower?"

"I believe you did" He threw back the covers and crawled out of bed. He slipped his arm under Lea's legs and another under her back. Loki lifted her from the bed and carried her to the bathroom. He set Lea on the ground and started kissing her.

While Loki busied himself with removing her pants Lea started to remove his shirt, and once that was done she broke away for a few seconds to turn the shower on. After a bit of fiddling and some awkward movements they were both undressed, Lea smiled cheekily and backed into the shower, letting the water and steam envelop her.

Loki followed her inside, matching her cheeky smile with his own. He closed the door behind him and pushed her up against the shower wall. He tangled his fingers through Lea's now wet hair before laying a soft kiss on her lips. Lea peppered kisses along Loki's neck, loving the feeling of his wet body sliding against her. "I dare you to make me come twice in once go" She whispered into his ear, before lowing her lips to suck at his neck.

"Challenge accepted" He grinned into her ear before ramming himself inside her. Lea bit into Loki's neck to muffle her scream of pain mixed with pleasure as he entered her forcefully, she was sure she left a mark, but with him steadily thrusting into her she couldn't really find cause to care. He returned the favor, biting down deeply into hers. He licked at the mark he had left on Lea, savoring her taste.

She moaned louder as he bit her back, and then soothed the bite with his tongue. Lea ran her hands up and down his back, stopping a few times to playfully squeeze his bum, which earned her a few more nips in response. "Oh, Loki, babe touch me, please!"

"Where? Where shall I…." He paused to moan. "….touch you" He quickened his pace, thrusting in harder.

Incapable of words, Lea grabbed Loki's hand that was in her hair and moved it to her clit, encouraging him to run his thumb over it. "Oh god! Fuck!" Lea moaned nonsense as she felt her orgasm approach.

He did as she requested, brushing his fingers over her clit, doubling the pleasure he was giving her. "Oh, love" He moaned as he thrust with all his strength.

With one last swipe to her clit Lea was pushed over the edge, but Loki continued to thrust until she hit her second orgasm in under a minute, something she didn't even think was physically possible. She mustered enough energy to clench her walls around Loki "Come for me, babe."

At hearing her nickname for him, Loki hit his release, moaning wildly as he came. "Oh Lea…"

Lea smiled as he came, and when he pulled out she slid down the wet tiles and onto the shower floor. "Are you the god of sex as well, by any chance? Because that is the first time in my entire life I have ever had two consecutive orgasms. The first one hadn't even bloody finished!"

Loki grinned at her compliments as he reached forward and turned off the water. He joined her on the floor, trying to regain his breath. "I guess I'm just good, love" He said through heavy panting.

"Well I'm agreeing with that. Damn. You have officially ruined me for all other men."

"That's good for me" His smile grew and he leaned in for a kiss. "I love you Lea" He whispered as he pulled away. "And I love showering with you. You get wet twice that way. Or in your case, three times"

She laughed at his comment and then shivered "Do you mind if we get some towels? I'm kinda cold now the waters off."

Loki hoped out of the shower and held out his hand to her. Lea placed her hand in his and he yanked her up. He wandered off and returned with two towels. He quickly wrapped one around her then focused on drying himself.

Lea dried herself off and slipped one of her over sized t-shirts on, making sure Loki got a good view of the fact she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. "Pancakes, babe?"

"Yes" He replied as soon as he heard the word. "I mean, yes please, I absolutely love your cooking" He smiled, watching as she left the bathroom. He decided to put on his normal Asgardian wear for today since he figured no one but Lea would actually see him. Loki bounded down the stairs and could already smell the pancake batter, causing his stomach to rumble.

Lea waggled her eyebrows as Loki came down the stairs. "Well hello there my lord" she pretended to curtsy before going back to the pancakes. "I'm digging the leather babe."

"Thank you" He smiled as he came up behind her. "I'm 'digging' the nothing under that shirt of yours" He gave her neck a quick nip before putting his finger into bowl of pancake batter. He put the batter-covered finger in his mouth and made a content noise. He dipped his finger in again and pressed it to Lea's nose.

She laughed and playfully snapped her teeth at his finger, booting him out of the way with her hip as she moved the frying pan to the sink. Lea wiped the batter off her nose and nodded to the table "Your feast awaits you, sire!" She said dramatically, grabbing some orange juice. Loki's smile, if possible, grew even bigger at her foolish dramatics. He adored every second of it as he sat down and watched her finish up.

Lea immediately started to eat her pancakes, rubbing her feet against Loki's under the table. "So, up for some archery after this?"

He nodded his head, not wanting to be rude by saying yes with a mouthful of food. He smiled at her feet rubbing against his and soon it turned into a game of footsie. She laughed at the game gong on under the table, but decided to creep her foot up his thigh instead, giggling at his shocked expression.

He quickly vanished and she looked around for him until she felt her legs part. He stuck his head in between and gave her a quick lick.

"Oh, hello there. Keep doing what you're doing" Lea grinned and wrapped her hands in his hair.

As Loki worked his silver tongue, he conjured a clone that cleared the table and washed the dishes. The duplicate wondered upstairs then returned with clothing for Lea to wear while they were out doing archery. He put the clothes on the table and vanished.

"Oh gods babe." Lea couldn't resist rolling her hips, looking for a bit more pressure. Loki complied with her, pressurizing his movements. He placed his hands on her hips for balance.

Within three minutes, Loki had Lea moaning and writhing on the chair, about to hit her third orgasm before 11 am. "Oh fuck! Loki!"

He was practically praying for her release. He loved her moans, her writhing and her saying his name over and cover. "Love, come for me"

The vibrations from his voice and the things his tongue were doing helped her hit her release. She moaned Loki's name and a string of expletives as it rolled through her. Lea held on to Loki, using him to gerund her as she came back down.

Loki pulled his head from between her legs and crawled out from under the table. He tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled down at Lea. "You should change now, love"

"I don't think I can move at the moment, to be honest. You've turned me into mush." None the less, Lea got up (with Loki's help) and changed into the provided clothes, walking up behind Loki and hugging him when she was finished.

Loki smiled softly and turned around in her arms. "You'll have to lead the way" He grinned and pried her hand off him so that he could kiss it's back.

"When did you learn archery babe?" Lea said as she grabbed Loki's hand and lead him out the back door, and into the garden.

"Uh, I started when I was quite young. Nine-ish. What about you, my love?"

"Twelve, Emma taught me." She walked them down through the garden, through a gate and into a paddock that had bulls-eyes set up at the far end. Lea smiled at Loki "You first."

He gave Lea a quick on the cheek before he picked up a bow and arrow and set himself into a stance. Loki drew back the string and released. The arrow soared through the air and hit the bullseye. "Told you I was good. Your turn"

Lea shivered "That should not be as attractive as it is". She moved forward and took the bow from him, smiling with her tongue between her teeth. She aimed the bow and released, placing her arrow next to Loki's.

"Good one" He slipped one arm around Lea's waist and kissed her neck. He took the bow from her and picked up another arrow. He aimed and released. The arrow went straight through the first one, splitting it in half. Loki handed the bow back to Lea, stealing a quick kiss.

Lea grinned mischievously, aiming the bow, firing three arrows one after the other, landing them in the exact same spot. She turned around and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'beat that'.

"Ooh, you think your better than me, don't you?" Loki wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "You may be good with a target but what about moving objects?"

"Oh just you wait, big boy. That's my forte!" Lea laughed and kissed him hard, loving the playful atmosphere between them.

Loki lifted her up and carried her back into the garden. He placed her on the ground and searched a target for her "Ok, if you can shoot the bird in that tree over there then I will declare you better than me. But you have to wait until it starts moving"

"Challenge accepted." Lea felt a bit bad about killing the bird, but pushed it aside and got into position, waiting for the bird to make a move. After almost ten minutes of waiting patiently it finally took flight, she followed it with the bow until it moved into clear space. She fired an arrow as she swung the bow around and knocked the bird from the sky.

"Oh, you dark hearted girl. Who would kill a bird? That's very mean of you to do, Lea. I'm disappointed in you"

Lea turned around, arms folded and raised both eyebrows. "So I'm the dark one, am I? I thought that was your job, Mr Prince of Darkness."

"Ooh, I like that title." He smiled. "I still didn't kill a bird though"

"I'll call you that more often, then. Oh, and I didn't kill the bird. It was a blunt arrow, used to knock out small prey. It was a last-minute switch." Lea rubbed his arm "So...does this make me better than you?"

"Hm, archery is your thing" He smiled and lifted her up above him. "Sex is mine" He gave her a quick kiss before setting her down again.

"Now that is something I can agree with."

Loki's smile grew and he gave her a quick kiss. "So that bird isn't injured, is it?"

"Nope." she smiled and ran off, jumping over the fence and looking for the bird. Once she found it she picked it up and checked for broken bones, finding none she placed it under a small bush until it woke up. No predators would find it that way. Lea looked around for Loki "Babe? Loki?"

She found him shooting arrows at the targets, over and over again. He didn't notice she was there yet and still shot arrows. Half of them hit the target, the other half went astray.

Lea held back for a while, watching. "Are you okay, Loki?"

His eyes flickered over to her. "Yeah, I'm fine" He walked up to to the target and started pulling the arrows out. "I'm freaking perfect" He muttered. He returned to where he stood and began shooting arrows again.

Lea frowned. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No. You've done nothing to upset me. You make me quite happy actually" Loki drew back the string and watched as the arrow hit the wall behind the target. He grimaced and tried again, hitting the bull's eye. "I'm simply shooting arrows"

"Well what's wrong then, honey?" Lea walked up behind him and rubbed his back. "Can you tell me?"

Loki put down the bow and turned to face her. He caught her off guard with a hug. He kiss the top of her head as he gripped onto her. "I just have a lot of anger that I need to let out, that's all. Nothing to worry about"

"You're clearly upset, of course I'm going to worry."

He pulled away and smiled. "Trust me, I'm fine" He kissed her nose and slipped the bow into her hand. "Your turn" She frowned, but turned to shoot anyway, hitting just off a bulls-eye. Loki came up behind her. "Good job" He kissed her behind the ear as he took the bow from her hands. "Ok, what do you want to do now, love?"

"I want to sit down and have a talk. We need to discuss what we're going to do about Pete, my foster-father. And after that I want to chat about you." Lea leant into his shoulder "I want to get to know you, and everything that goes on in that head," she paused to tap the top of Loki's head, "even the really dark bits."

"Ok" He kissed her again. Loki didn't really want her to know the dark parts of his mind but Lea seemed to want to so he would allow that for her. He lifted her up and carried her back inside the house, gently placing her down on the couch.

"Right first port of call, do we frame Pete for a massacre that has already occurred, or wait for a new one and place him at the scene? And how do we include his wife? She never really did anything to me, but she certainly didn't stop it from happening." Lea stared into Loki's eyes, looking for comfort.

Loki sat on the floor in front of her and stared back dully. "I was thinking we create our own massacre" He gulped and look down. "But, um, we won't do that. We'll wait. It will give us time" He looked about the room, anywhere but at Lea.

She held his chin, moving his head so he was facing her. "This violent streak has been a part of you for so long, Loki. Don't be ashamed when your first idea is a macabre one. You've been conditioned to think that way, and yes, creating our own massacre isn't something I will agree to, but it doesn't bother me that it crossed your mind. And besides, I could see as soon as the words left your mouth that you didn't want to kill anymore people. It was a natural reaction, Loki. I still love you."

"Oh thank the gods" He lent up into a kiss, thankful her feelings had not changed. He pulled away and kissed the back of her hand. "You might not still think that way if you want to know the dark things that go on in my head. Lea, you can say that your feelings won't change but I know for certain that they will"

Lea looked down at the broken man beneath her. "Try me, Loki. I won't be scared so off easily." She ran a hand across his cheek, cupping his face.

He leaned up and whispered in her ear. "When I first met you, I really wanted to slit your throat and watch the blood spill" He buried his head in her shoulder. "I no longer feel that way so please don't worry" A tear of shame fell from his eyes. "I tried to destroy an entire race. I killed my father. I tried to start a war. I almost killed my brother" He started trembling in remorse. "Last night, when I didn't sleep, I stayed up thinking of all the ways to kill that foster-father of yours without you knowing. And that isn't even the worst parts of my mind"

Lea slid down onto the floor with him, tears in her eyes as she held him. "But you didn't kill your brother, and you didn't kill me. Laufey is not your father, not in the real sense anyway, and from what I hear, the population of Jotunheim was mostly unharmed." She wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could "You are a broken man, Loki Odinson, and I plan to put you back together."

"Laufeyson" He corrected her. "Loki…Laufeyson" He sighed into her neck. She acknowledged his correction, aware he wasn't ready to discuss the issue of his adoptive family just yet. "Thank you, Lea. I love you" He wrapped his arms around her torso as he let a few tears shed. "I know I've said this before but I am going to say it again. I am going to avenge you. That man will suffer for the pain he has caused you"

"I love you too, my dear. I will never have enough gratitude to give you for what you are doing for me. I can only hope my love is enough." She wiped away his tears and kissed him chastely, more so a brush of her lips against his than an actual kiss.

"Your love is all I'll ever need" He smiled before kissing her forehead. Loki tangled his fingers into her own. "Let's go do something"


End file.
